


Ivar, My Sin

by LorienDragonQueen



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Masochism, One Shot, POV First Person, Religion, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorienDragonQueen/pseuds/LorienDragonQueen
Summary: “Pater noster, qui es in cælis: sanctificétur nomen tuum…” used to be the beginning of my prayers of each morning and each night. But, whenever I close my eyes, it’s him that I see.





	Ivar, My Sin

**Author's Note:**

> So, well, it’s been a long time since I posted something… But, I’m a little drunk right now and I wrote this one shot quite small. There is not much of a sex scene, but I tried to write something good. Enjoy, because soon the continuation of “In His Arms She Found Her Place” will be posted! (I hope so!)
> 
> (Oh, and I wrote this thinking about Ivar walking as a normal person!)

Ivar is my sin. It doesn’t matter how many times I kneel before the savior. Every time I am down on my knees, it’s him that comes to my mind and make me beg for his mercy.

“Pater noster, qui es in cælis: sanctificétur nomen tuum…” used to be the beginning of my prayers of each morning and each night. But, whenever I close my eyes, it’s him that I see.

My body heats and my mouth dries. The words flee from my lips and my tongue slide over them, humidifying the flesh, trying to break the desert and avoid the cracks. I’m a dying woman in need of fresh water under the noon sun in a waste land. My head spins and the heat increases when the image of his eyes on me starts to burn me inside out.

“…sed líbera nos a malo, amen!” I say after the eternity of trying to focus on our lord savior and his mercy. Mercy… I asked for mercy when he found me hidden in the chapel, sat at the feet of our lord Jesus. His devilish face grinned when he laid his eyes right on me.

“Hun er min! **She is mine!** ” I heard him say and my heart fell into the depths of my belly. I’ve had no clue of what that meant, but his voice made me tremble anyways.

“Lord, forgive me, for I have sinned!” I whispered with my hands together and under my chin, pressing my eyes shut.

I remember as clear as water running down a frosty river. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me up with just one hand. I almost fainted. He kissed me violently and I shuddered. When he stopped, something inside me made me slap his face. A smile grew wilder on his lips.

My blast of bravery had consequences later that day. But, oh lord, how I enjoyed every single part of it. Even kidnapped, I wasn’t worried with my town or the people in it. Many died. Many became slaves. But I was worried with the owner of the world that day.

I saw the warriors feasting and dancing, many having sex in public. Unconsciously, I made the sign of the cross. The devil pulling my tied hands laughed. I was just a lamb among the wolves.

“I want to see if you are stupid enough to slap me again, woman!” he said in my language, as fluent as a native. We were inside his personal tent.

“Untie me then!” something made me say even with my blood running cold inside my veins. I was terrified.

I saw him ponder a bit. Instead of doing it, he just threw me upon his bed and ripped my dress. My back was naked. A shiver went down my spine and the little hairs of my entire body got up.

“Don’t you dare to violate me and make me your whore!” I yelled and he laughed out loud.

I then felt a cold thing sliding through my skin. He cut the rest of my skirt and revealed my naked arse. He hit me with the palm of one hand and I bounced.

“You like it, don’t you?” he said and I felt him dig his nails on my flesh, grabbing every inch possible.

“Lord have mercy!” I whispered biting my lower lip after take a deep breath.

“Your god cannot hear you now, little lamb!” he mocked.

I felt my body on fire. The yearn for his next movement was making me lose my mind. The christian girl inside me kept yelling, telling me that I should hate everything; but feeling his touch awaking my deepest desires was stronger than her.

“Lord, forgive my sins!” these words fled my mouth as a sigh and I felt him hit my other cheek.

I was wet. I knew it in the moment the breeze kissed softly my rear.

“No cry?” he kept in a mocking tone. “How brave!”

“Make your worse, norse man!” I dared in my lowest voice.

He touched me where no one has ever touched me. My legs closed suddenly. I felt he slid his fingers in my gaps and I felt the deepest shiver.

“Nor moan either?” he said and I swear that was possible to see him smiling on my back.

“Make… Your worse!” I sighed.

Suddenly, I felt something warm and wet on my skin. He licked me from the lowest point of my spine up to my nape, putting my hair aside to reach his goal.

“You’re sweet.” his voice hit me at my right ear, softly. I closed my eyes and bit my lip harder. He chuckled.

After a few moments wondering what would come next, I felt a thick piece of warmth painting my wet entrance. My eyes flung open with the surprise. Then I felt the pressure and the pain. He was ripping me.

“Bastard!” I cried while grabbing the furs under me with my hands still tied.

He was having fun with my pain. Therefore, after his laughter, he groaned. I moaned more in protest than otherwise.

“There it is, little lamb!” and he reached my depths, licking my neck and biting my skin.

“My hands!” was all I said, feeling them getting cold.

“I rip you and all you care about is your hands?” and he go out of me just to enter again, stronger.

“You already took my maidenhood. What should I do now? Huh? The rope is cutting me!” I simply said.

He slid his hands under me and untied the knot, pulling my arms to my back, already naked, just to tie me again. He wanted to see me suffer.

Ivar started his rhythm, making me spread my legs and even roll my hips. My body was loving his touch; his attention.

“Bite me!” I sighed with my eyes closed and my mouth open, breathing fast.

Instead, he held my hair as if he was mounting a mare, pulling it up, using it to control me in every way possible.

“Please!” I asked moaning and making sounds I never thought was possible. Only then he bit my back. I fell out of me right after it. I buried my face on the furs and, not much after, he groaned and his hot liquid invaded me. He fell over me, sticking our sweat bodies together.

I still remember the way his breath invaded my face. How I wished, in that moment, to taste him.

“Lord, forgive my thoughts!” I say every moment of the day. 

Being his slave and wish for his desires on me was a sin.

I am a sinner.

I am his sinner.

I am his.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I was inspired by "Religion" from Lana Del Rey. I hope you liked!  
> Xo


End file.
